Pelo modo de vista de Kagome
by Escarlate
Summary: [One Shot] Alguns momentos com Inuyasha e Kagome, pelo modo de vista da colegial '...


**Tá... Sim, sim... É só um capítulo... É bem bobinho... \õ/... Mas eu tava, ou melhor, to entediada, então fiz isso -'/...  
Ta... Inuyasha não me pertence, blá blá, etc, etc e tal (y)...  
**

**Pelo modo de vista da Kagome.**

"Hãm... Inuyasha? – Por fim falo, não agüentando mais aquele clima ruim entre nós que se estendia desde sexta, só porque eu disse excessivamente a palavra 'senta' quando o Inuyasha foi ver a Kikyou. – Inuyasha! Eu to falando com você!"

"Hunf... – Disse o hanyou bravo. – Eu sei! Não sou surdo!"

"Mas tá parecendo! – Estou sentindo minhas bochechas corarem de raiva. Porque quando eu tento me reconciliar com ele, ele _sempre_ vira a cara e diz 'Feh' ou alguma grosseria! Isso realmente me irrita!"

"Que você quer? – Sim, eu sei... Estou corando mais um pouco, agora não mais por raiva. Nunca havia imaginado o quão difícil é dizer um simples 'Me desculpe', pois normalmente quem pisa na bola é ele, e não eu... – Vamos! Desembuche!"

"Senta... – Digo calmamente e bem devagarzinho. Sabe, eu pude ver ele virar rápido a cabeça e começar a contorcer de dor antes de eu terminar a palavra... Por um lado foi extremamente engraçado, e pelo outro foi uma desgraça total... Agora sim que ele não me perdoa!"

"O que eu fiz dessa vez?"

"Nada... Eu só estava entediada... – Meu Deus! O que eu disse! Seria bem mais fácil ter dito 'Ah! É que eu achei que você fosse fazer algo grosseiro' e sair correndo! Sabe, estou começando a acreditar seriamente que eu tenho problemas mentais... Olho para ele e o vejo me olhar com raiva, com ódio e to me segurando para não rir, pois imagem da cara dele se contorcendo _antes_ de eu terminar de falar 'senta' fica vindo em minha mente..."

"Kagome! Qual o seu problema! – Ótimo! Deu pra ler pensamentos agora... Quase que sem querer falo isso em voz alta..."

"Está insinuando o que, Inuyasha? Quer levar mais um senta! – Tá, eu realmente não me toquei no que estava fazendo... E mais uma vez um estrondo horrível aconteceu... – Hãm... Será que um 'Ops' consertaria a situação? – Pergunto. Eu sinto, eu sei, eu estou mais vermelha do que um pimentão! Ai! Pai do Céu!"

"Grrr... Eu acho que um simples 'Ops' seria tarde de mais! – Disse ele emburrado. – Kagome, esses últimos dias você está muito estranha! – Maldita vontade de falar: 'Tá me chamando de esquisita?' e logo em seguida gritar: 'Senta!', mas isso _realmente_ não vai melhorar a situação..."

"Você _nunca_ se importou com o _presente_ mesmo, sempre ficava correndo atrás do _passado_... Porque tá se importando agora? – Tá... Mesmo demorando pra pronunciar 'presente' e 'passado', acho que ele não foi capaz de interpretar a minha frase... Mas mesmo assim, eu acho que ela se aplica um pouco a mim também..."

"Está se referindo a... Kikyou! – Tá, se antes eu achava que estava vermelha, provavelmente não se compara a cor que estou agora... Devo estar azul de tanta vergonha... Droga! Lembrete mental: O Inuyasha não é tão burro quanto imaginava! – Kagome! Não se preocupe! Eu ainda vivo o presente, junto de meus amigos! Não fico pensando o tempo todo na Kikyou! – Tá... Lembrete mental: Esquece... Ele realmente é burro!"

"Ah tá... Eu estava preocupada! – Forço um sorriso amarelo. Estou me contorcendo pra não rir na cara dele! Literalmente me contorcendo! Está estampado na minha testa: 'Eu estou sendo cínica!', mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para ele se tocar..."

"Kagome? – Eu não abri a boca, pois eu sei que se eu abrir, vou começar a rir na cara dele. – Você tá com vontade de fazer xixi? – Tá... Eu juro pelo meu falecido pai que tentei, realmente tentei, mas não deu... Eu _tenho_ que rir! Eu _tenho_ que apontar também, pois se não nada estaria completo... – Hã? Ka... Kagome! – Começo a rir mais ainda vendo a cara que ele fez... Ele arregalo e esbugalho os olhos, pareciam que iam saltar da cabeça dele... Tá... Agora eu realmente preciso fazer xixi... To saindo da 'cabana da Kaede', onde sempre dormimos, com a intenção de me jogar na primeira moita que eu vê pela frente, mas não, o Inuyasha tinha que complicar a minha vida... – Kagome! Respira! Kaaaagome! – Eu não fazia por mal, ele que fazia!"

"Inu... hahaha... – Ele começou a _cantar_, repito, _cantar_, para mim me acalmar e voltar a respirar... Não deu... To rindo mais ainda, se isso era possível! E o pior: meus esforços para poder chegar até uma moita a tempo estavam quase indo por água à baixo... Quase que literalmente, isso sim... – Pára... hahaha... Canta... hahaha... Preciso... hahaha... Moita... hahaha... – Ele _não_ parou de cantar, quando uma música acaba, ele começa outra. Quando começou a cantar a do 'Indiozinho', não me agüentei, comecei a fazer um pouco na calcinha mesmo..."

"1, 2, 3 Indiozinhos...  
4, 5, 6 Indiozinhos...  
7, 8 9 Indiozinhos...  
10 num pequeno bote...  
Iam navegando rio abaixo...  
Quando um jacaré..."

"PÁRA... hahaha... CHEGA... hahaha... – Tá, tive que fazer ele parar de cantar, se não ia tudo de uma vez na calcinha... Depois de um tempo consegui por fim me acalmar..."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hã?"

"Por que você tava cantando? – Começo há rir um pouco de novo, mas nada comparado com antes..."

"Kikyou uma vez me disse que acalmava os nervos... – Tá, eu estou começando a ceder à tentação de falar senta cada vez que ele pronunciar esse nome..."

"Hum... – Falo, tentando _não_ usar o kotodama, embora ele estivesse me chamando..."

"Kagome?"

"Quê?"

"Não tá sentindo esse cheiro de... Xixi? – Começo a rir mais... Ele _realmente_ não estava entendendo mais nada... Saio do local e corro para o poço come-osso, claro, tenho que urinar e tomar banho, pois eu estou sentindo algo quente descendo a minha coxa esquerda..."


End file.
